My 11:11 Wish
by adoubletn
Summary: It's been a year since Draco and Astoria and Ron and Hermione broke up. A year since Draco and Hermione started going out. A year since Ron and Astoria have started being friends. And an hour or so since the Granger-Malfoy wedding.


My 11:11 Wish

by adoubletn

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my other story. Thanks especially to **miracle68** for my first ever review! =] And so thanks to JK Rowling for the amazing wizarding world, and to my readers, enjoy!_

* * *

"So, the honey of the Golden Trio is now officially with the Slytherin bad boy, is she?" I purred into Ron's ear, as I draped an arm around his neck.

He chuckled as he pulled me closer to him. "So I've heard, 'storia, but I think that I've got someone better."

I giggled as he nuzzled my neck and kissed the hollow behind my ear. "Oh stop it, love."

I smiled as my best friend let be off his lap and back onto the sofa in the living room of his cozy flat in Muggle-London, instead of going to the Granger-Malfoy wedding after party. We were watching some American sports game – football, I think it was called – that Ron had gotten hooked on when he was on a month long Ministry errand in the States. Well, he was watching it, at least. I was thinking about the life changing event that had happened the year before on this day. I smiled as I thought back on how Ron and I first started becoming friends…

Draco had just broken up with me in the coffee shop where we had always reserved as a 'safe zone' where we couldn't physically hurt each other. Little did I know that Hermione had just let Ron down on the other side of that same coffee shop – I was so deeply lost in thought. As I walked out of the door after a tall stranger who looked like he was wallowing too, the last thing I heard was Hermione and Draco sucking face – and it didn't seem like they would be surfacing any time soon. So, I blindly walked to the nearest park that I could find, and as I walked through the trail, I didn't notice the red head walking right towards me. He apparently didn't notice me either, because the next second, I was on the ground, in the middle of a trail, in a not too modest position on top of the man who I realized to be my ex's girlfriend's ex. Ronald Weasley. After we got over the *little* awkward moment, we got up and brushed ourselves off, and then he asked me if I would like to join him for lunch at a new Muggle restaurant that he had passed on the way to the park. As we walked away, down the trail of life, we started talking to each other, and I realized how easy it was to talk to him…so, as the Muggles say, the rest is history.

As I came back from my trip down memory lane, I looked over at my best friend, who was rooting wildly for some team…Ravens, Giants, Bungles? I couldn't remember. I smiled amusedly, because frankly, I didn't really care. I just loved being with him. And as I looked over him, sprawled out on the couch still in his best man's tux, visions of what had been my 11:11 wish ever since the first day I had really known him ran through my mind. I sighed. I really doubted that he felt the same way about me. We had been so close this past year, but he never hinted that he liked me that that particular way…

I wiped the thought from my mind as I climbed onto his lap and draped my maid of honor gown elegantly over us. As I ran my hand over the tight fitting forest green and crimson fabric, I felt Ron's gaze follow it, and he shivered underneath me. I innocently half turned and draped an arm around his neck. "What?" I purred as I blinked up at him with huge eyes.

He shook his head as if to clear it, and he shakily answered back, "Oh, nnn-nothing."

I giggled and kissed his neck before unlooping my arm from around his neck and then turned back around to settle more deeply into his lap, pressing fully against him. He groaned loudly, but hugged me close to him. As Ron continued to watch the game, I rested my head against his shoulder, and my eyes drooped until I eventually fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, my best friend was gently shaking me and kissing me awake. As I blinked back to consciousness and stretched, I glanced at the clock. It was 11:11. Ron picked me up and set me on my feet before dropping to one knee and holding up the most exquisitely carved diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Astoria Greengrass, this year that we've been friends has been the best year of my life, but I want to wake you up every morning with butterfly kisses for the rest of forever. I want to live in love and happiness with you forever. I love you, and I've wanted this since the first day of really knowing you. Will you fulfill my 11:11 wish and marry me?"

A tear slipped out of my eye as I whispered yes and he slipped the ring onto my finger. I jumped into his arms, where I hoped to spend the rest of forever. My 11:11 wish had finally come true.

* * *

_And now, please, make my 11:11 wish come true and review!_

_xo adoubletn_

_oh and the ring, in case you're wondering, is one solid diamond carved into a band with 3D roses adorning it. _

_i'd draw a picture to show y'all, but im an awful artist =]_


End file.
